


Into the tiger's eyes

by DanielGWood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Baristas, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Firefighters, Fluff, Français | French, Human Catra (She-Ra), Smut, Tigers, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielGWood/pseuds/DanielGWood
Summary: Adora, jeune Barmaid se fait agresser le soir d'halloween.Persuadée que son agresseur n'était pas humain elle va rentrer malgré elle dans une guerre vieille de mille ans.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter en si bon chemin !  
> Alors voici mon '' Weretiger Catra AU ''  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ce soir était particulièrement calme dans le petit bar de 'La fille du dragon'.  
Alors que la jeune Adora nettoyait des verres, un orage éclata dehors. 

Le vent soufflait et la pluie faisait du bruit contre les vitres.  
Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était les coups de tonnerres.  
La jeune fille n'était normalement pas ennuyée des orages mais ce soir tout particulièrement était différent. 

Ce soir c'était Halloween et pour couronner le tout la pleine lune était haute et brillante dans le ciel.  
Elle n'était pas superstitieuse, mais c'était quand même un soir stressant.  
Tout pouvait arriver sous couvert de 'farces'. 

Alors la blonde se dirigea vers la porte du bar et prit soin de la fermer à clef pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée, ou pire.  
Pourtant elle se laissa distraire et porta son regard à travers le hublot rond de la porte en bois.  
Il faisait si sombre, du brouillard remplissait la rue et le seul éclairage présent était un lampadaire sur le trottoir d'en face.  
Croyant percevoir une ombre sous cette lumière jaune, elle la fixa. 

Était-il possible que quelqu'un se tienne debout, là, devant le bar dans lequel elle travaillait ?  
La forme avait l'air de respirer fortement, ses épaules donnant l'impression de se lever et s'abaisser comme sa cage thoracique paraissait se gonfler au même rythme.

Adora se frotta les yeux et quand elle retrouva une vue nette l'ombre avait disparu.  
Tout ce qu'il restait était le brouillard entourant la lumière produite par le lampadaire. 

Soudain son téléphone portable se mit à sonner et ce fut dans un sursaut qu'elle décrocha enfin son regard du hublot. 

Sortant son portable de sa poche elle souffla un grand coup, sa main posée contre sa poitrine pour se calmer elle décrocha. 

-''Allô ?'' Dit-elle d'une fois légèrement tremblante.  
-''Adora ? T'as fini ?'' C'était Scintilla, une amie d'enfance. ''T'es super en retard et la soirée est mor-telle !'' Le bruit entourant la jeune fille l'obligeait à crier pour se faire entendre.  
-''Je ferme le bar et j'arrive tout de suite !'' S'exclama Adora en raccrochant. 

La jeune fille commença à mettre sa petite veste en jeans et éteindre les lumières du bar.  
Après un dernier coup d'œil rapide elle attrapa une bouteille de vodka et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.  
Les clefs à la main Adora verrouilla la vieille porte en bois du bar.  
Le vent soufflant elle se rendit compte que sa veste n'était pas très utile, heureusement il ne pleuvait plus. 

Avant de se mettre en route la jeune fille observa le lampadaire de l'autre côté du trottoir.  
Il n'y avait toujours que du brouillard, aucune ombre ou forme inhabituelle. 

-''J'ai dû rêver.'' Soupira-t-elle avant de se mettre en route. 

Adora marchait depuis quelques minutes maintenant.  
Elle s'attendait à croiser quelques enfants déguisés accompagnés de leurs parents mais les rues semblaient désertes.  
D'habitude, Adora n'aurait pas eu peur d'être seule dans la rue, même le soir d'halloween, mais une étrange sensation d'être observée lui faisait sentir qu'elle n'était peut-être pas tant en sécurité que ce qu'elle pensait.  
Pourtant, quand elle s'arrêtait pour regarder autour d'elle, elle ne voyait rien et n'entendait que le vent et le tonnerre.

-''C'est dans ta tête Adora.'' Elle se rassura en sortant son téléphone portable histoire de se distraire un peu l'esprit. 

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir l'heure sur son écran qu'elle s'écrasa au sol.  
Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux.  
Au delà du tonnerre et du vent, Adora entendait maintenant une respiration lourde et gutturale, presque rauque.  
Elle pouvait sentir une chaleur au-dessus d'elle et rapidement elle se dit qu'elle s'était bel et bien faite suivre et que son agresseur la bloquait avec son corps au dessus d'elle. 

Pourtant, quand la blonde ouvrit les yeux elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.  
Tout était encore flou et elle avait l'impression de s'être cogné la tête contre le bitume.  
Après quelques secondes sa vue se clarifia et elle pu enfin voir la personne au-dessus d'elle. 

Elle portait un sweat-shirt noir et sa tête était surplombée d'une capuche de la même couleur.  
Adora prit quelques seconde pour l'observer.  
La personne au-dessus d'elle respirait fortement, la bouche ouverte, elle crut voir des crocs.  
Les yeux de son agresseur étaient beaux, le droit était bleu et l'autre d'une couleur dorée qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. 

Un moment Adora tourna la tête, son regard voyageant sur les bras de la personne au-dessus d'elle.  
Ses bras étaient forts et semblaient velus avec des rayures noires et au bout de ses doigts se trouvaient des griffes.  
D'ailleurs, son agresseur ne la tenait même pas, Adora aurait très bien pu se défendre et partir. 

Soudain, elle senti le souffle de son agresseur se rapprocher de son visage.  
C'est alors que Adora tourna la tête et elle vit les crocs de l'être vivant au-dessus d'elle approcher de sa joue.  
Sans plus attendre, la jeune blonde plia les jambes et poussa son agresseur avec un coup de ses deux pieds dans le ventre.  
La personne qui était au-dessus d'elle se retrouva sur le sol mais elle se releva rapidement.  
Adora n'attendit pas et se mit à courir.  
Quelques mètres plus loin elle s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. 

-''Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!'' Elle s'exclama pour elle-même. 

Enfin calmée, la jeune blonde continua son chemin jusqu'à la petite fête d'halloween organisée par sa meilleure amie.  
Elle aurait voulu aller chercher des bonbons, déguisée de manière ridicule avec ses amis mais Scintilla était catégorique, à 23 ans on ne va plus à la chasse aux bonbons. 

-''Enfin tu es là !'' S'exclama Scintilla qui avait l'air déjà alcoolisée.  
-''Désolée, je me suis fait agresser sur le chemin.'' Commença Adora.  
-''Tout va bien ?'' Demanda Bow, le petit ami de Scintilla.  
-''Oui, plus de peur que de mal.'' 

La fête battait son plein.  
Il n'y avait pas trop de gens mais juste assez pour que ce soit un peu le bordel.  
Après avoir parlé un peu à tout le monde Adora se retrouva seule, assise sur le canapé un verre à la main. 

-''Tu me fais une place ?!'' Demanda Scintilla avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?''  
-''Oui…'' Le regard d'Adora semblait triste, plongé dans son verre. ''En fait non.'' Elle soupira. ''C'était bizarre.''  
-''Ton agression ?'' Adora hocha la tête à la question de son amie. ''Si tu sais à quoi il ressemblait on peu aller porter plainte mais ils doivent être débordés au bureau de police ce soir.''  
-''Non c'est … Elle ne m'a rien fait en fait.'' Conclut Adora.  
-''Elle ?''  
-''Je ne sais pas… Je ne voyais pas très bien mais j'ai eu comme la sensation que c'était une fille.'' Les yeux de la blonde fixaient toujours le liquide dans son verre. ''Mais c'était bizarre… C'était… Pas humain.'' Elle soupira.  
-''Pas humain ? C'était quoi ? Un chien ? Tu t'es fait agresser par un chien ?'' Son amie aux cheveux roses demanda en buvant dans son propre verre.  
-''Non non, ce n'était pas un animal…'' Adora commença à trouver sa réflexion un peu bête. ''C'était… Une chose.''  
-''Une chose ?''  
-''Oui ! Je sais que ça semble dingue mais ça n'avait pas l'air humain !'' S'exclama Adora en accélérant le ton. ''Cette chose avait des crocs énormes et des yeux de couleurs différentes et des poils sur les bras et des rayures aussi et j'ai vu des griffes au bout de ses doigts !'' La blonde fixa son amie avec un air effrayé sur le visage.

Scintilla cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'exploser de rire.  
Adora se senti ridicule.  
De l'extérieur elle aurait aisément pu passer pour un de ces fous qui disent s'être fait enlever par des extraterrestres. 

-''Fiouuu.'' Souffla Scintilla en essuyant les petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux. ''Adora, c'est le soir d'halloween, tu t'es probablement fait agresser par un gamin en costume.''  
-''Tu crois ?''  
-''Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu penses ? Qu'il y a une bête surnaturelle qui se balade dans la ville ou quoi ?''  
-''Non…'' Adora soupira en baissant la tête.  
-''Tu as eu une grosse frayeur c'est tout, pas la peine de s'alarmer.'' 

La blonde prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son amie, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. 

-''Tu as probablement raison, et puis je me suis cogné la tête ça a dû jouer !''  
-''Mais oui !'' La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui tapota la cuisse avant de se lever. ''Aller, je vais tout déchirer !'' Et sur ces mots elle parti. 

Adora se retrouvait seule une fois de plus.  
Elle but son verre sans grand entrain, lâchant un soupir après avoir fini celui-ci.

-''Elle a sûrement raison, j'ai trop d'imagination.'' Pensa Adora. 

Au moment où elle décida de lâcher prise et d'aller s'amuser avec ses amis elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, comme si quelque chose l'appelait.  
Son regard se posa vers la cuisine dont la porte était ouverte et où elle pouvait voir des gens boire et rire autour de l'îlot central.  
Soudain elle vit une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
Elle semblait mal à l'aise et stressée, vêtue d'un jeans troué, un sweat à capuche noir et… 

-''Pas de chaussures ?'' Se chuchota Adora à elle-même. 

Quand la jeune fille leva les yeux leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se reconnurent.  
C'était son agresseur, celle qui ne lui paraissait pas humaine.  
Adora se rapprocha de la cuisine, voulant absolument comprendre.  
Ce moment dura quelques secondes mais lui paru une éternité.  
Les manches du sweat-shirt de la jeune fille aux yeux hétérochrome étaient baissés ce qui empêchait Adora de vérifier si elle avait bien vu. 

Quand la blonde arriva à la porte alors l'autre fille commença à s'enfuir.  
Rapidement elle ouvrit la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et se mit à courir.  
Adora, déterminée, la suivit avec difficulté.  
Le jardin de chez Scintilla était grand.  
Sa mère étant quelqu'un d'important elle avait les moyens.

Il faisait nuit noire mais Adora ne se décourageait pas et poursuivait son agresseur malgré son manque de souffle.  
Puis ce fut sa chance, la fille devant elle se prit les pieds dans un filet de volley qui traînait par terre.  
Instantanément elle tomba à plat ventre et Adora jurerait avoir entendu un grognement sourd. 

Essoufflée, la blonde s'approcha précautionneusement, la pauvre fille se débattait mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer son état de prise au piège.  
Alors Adora se prit de compassion et se mit à genoux, commençant à la détacher.  
Elle restait en silence tandis que les seuls bruits pouvant être perçus étaient ceux de la musique à l'intérieur de la maison et les grognements presque animaux de la jeune fille prise au piège dans un filet mal rangé.

C'était difficile de tout démêler et son agresseur ne semblait pas pouvoir utiliser ses mains.  
Alors elle continua de se débattre malgré tout et Adora ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer et se demander, pourquoi était-elle pieds nus ?  
En guise de réponse elle n'eût qu'à regarder les pieds de l'autre fille.  
Ils étaient assez étranges, avec des poils qui semblaient brun orangé et des griffes au bout des doigts, tout comme elle avait déjà cru le voir sur ses mains plus tôt dans la soirée.  
D'un coup, la fille tira ses pieds et se détacha, mais elle ne partit pas tout de suite.

Adora tomba sur les fesses, ne s'étant pas préparée à ce qu'elle se libère.  
Son cœur battait rapidement alors que la jeune fille devant elle se tenait accroupie, les mains touchant le sol et le regard posé droit sur elle.  
Elle se rapprocha d'elle sur ses quatre membres, son visage encore une fois très près de celui de la blonde et grâce à la légère lumière de la maison derrière elle, elle pu voir les crocs de son agresseur.  
Un souffle chaud et humide de fit sentir sur son visage, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, pétrifiée de peur ou d'autre chose.  
Et pourtant elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir si elle ne bougeait pas.

Soudain, la jeune fille détacha son attention de la blonde et releva la tête pour voir Scintilla et Bow de précipiter jusqu'à elles.  
Alors elle poussa un grognement très guttural et s'en alla dans la forêt bordant le jardin de la jeune fille riche. 

-''Adora !'' S'exclama Scintilla en s'agenouillant à côté de son amie suivie de son petit ami. ''Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' 

Adora était encore pétrifiée, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant rapidement. 

-''Adora ?'' Demanda Bow en posant sa main avec précaution sur l'épaule de la blonde. 

Elle revint à elle et eu un léger sursaut avant de se tourner vers son ami. 

-''Oui je…'' Elle réfléchi, devrait-elle leur dire au risque de passer pour une folle ? ''Je vais bien j'ai juste trébuché sur le filet.'' Dit-elle en pointant ledit filet. 

Avec l'aide de Bow elle se leva et frotta son pantalon.  
Scintilla quant à elle examina le filet de volley et remarqua que celui ci avait été tranché par certains endroits, comme si un couteau avait été utilisé. 

-''Adora ? Tu as un couteau sur toi ?'' Demanda-t-elle accroupie, toujours en examinant son précieux filet.  
-''Non, pourquoi tu as besoin d'un couteau ?'' 

Scintilla soupira et se releva, les yeux perdus dans la forêt devant elle. 

-''Non, j'ai juste eu peur que tu te sois fais mal, comme tu en as habituellement toujours un sur toi.'' La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se tourna et sourit. '' On rentre ? Il fait un froid de canard.''  
-''Avec plaisir !'' S'exclama Bow. 

Les deux amoureux ouvrirent la marche.  
Alors que Adora s'apprêtait à les suivre elle sentit quelque chose cogner contre son talon.  
Alors elle se tourna et se pencha pour le prendre, c'était la bouteille qu'elle avait pris au bar avant de partir, elle avait dû l'oublier en s'en allant.  
Adora releva la tête en direction de la forêt pour voir d'où elle pouvait provenir.  
Tout ce qu'elle vit étaient des yeux hétérochromes brillant entre les buissons.  
Elle était encore là, et elle l'observait.  
La blonde sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et elle ne pu s'empêcher de serrer la bouteille contre elle.  
Ce qu'elle pensait être une bête cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et elle se sentit comme hypnotisée. 

-''Adora tu viens ?!'' Cria Bow déjà presque rentré. 

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers ses amis puis de retour vers les yeux brillants perdus dans la forêt mais elle ne les trouvait plus.  
Elle était visiblement partie.  
Alors avec un long soupir de soulagement mais également de stress, elle se mit en route pour rejoindre ses amis à la petite fête. 

-''Ça ne va pas ?'' Demanda Bow à sa petite amie alors qu'ils attendaient à la porte pour Adora.  
-''Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, le filet était coupé.''  
-''Et alors ?''  
-''Seul un couteau aurait pu faire une coupure pareil.'' Scintilla fronça les sourcils. ''Ou des griffes.''  
-''Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est revenue ?'' Demanda Bow un peu sceptique. 

Scintilla regarda Adora se rapprocher d'eux. 

-''Je pense qu'elle n'est jamais partie.'' Soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. ''Et je crois qu'elle en a après Adora.''  
-''Alors on doit tout faire pour la protéger.'' Conclut Bow. 

Scintilla acquiesça d'un hochement de tête vers son petit ami.

-''Merci de m'avoir attendue les gars !'' S'exclama Adora en rentrant. 

Une fois assez loin Bow attrapa le poignet de Scintilla avant qu'elle ne rentre.

-''Est-ce qu'on lui en parle ?'' Demanda-t-il l'air sérieux. 

La petite fille regarda Adora rire avec leurs amis. 

-''Pas tout de suite, attendons d'être seuls et mettons nous d'accord sur les mots à employer.''  
-''D'accord.'' Bow acquiesça. 

Plus tard la soirée se termina dans la fatigue et la bonne humeur.  
Adora s'apprêtait alors à partir quand son amie la retient. 

-''Où est-ce que tu vas ?'' Demanda-t-elle.  
-''Chez moi.''  
-''Tu pourrais rester ici.'' Proposa Scintilla.

La blonde la regarda avec interrogation.  
Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'elle reste ? 

-''Parce que tu t'es fait agresser tu vois ? Et je pense que ce serait plus sûr de repartir en plein jour.'' Scintilla justifia.  
-''Tu as peut-être raison.'' Adora sourit. ''Je ne veux juste pas te réveiller quand j'irai travailler demain.''  
-''Aucune chance, Bow ronfle comme un ours et ça ne me réveille même pas, alors ce n'est pas un claquement de porte qui va changer quelque chose.'' La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sourit.  
-''Très bien alors.''

Très vite, Adora partit se changer dans la salle de bain.  
Par chance, Bow lui offrit un t-shirt pour la nuit, elle aurait pu prendre ceux de Scintilla mais la fille était bien plus petite qu'elle.  
Le garçon étant un peu plus grand que la blonde ça ne posait pas de problème au niveau de la taille.

Rapidement Adora lâcha ses cheveux et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.  
Quelque chose lui semblait bizarre dans le comportement de Scintilla.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air sincère, tout sur l'expression de son amie la trahissait.  
Mais alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que Adora reparte seule ? Alors qu'au début de la soirée elle avait minimisé son agression. 

Avec un soupir la blonde se regarda dans la glace devant elle, ses mains tenant le lavabo.  
Les scènes étranges de ce soir rejouaient dans sa tête.  
Qui était cette fille ?  
Que lui voulait-elle ?  
Et surtout, était-elle humaine ?  
À cette pensée la blonde secoua la tête.  
C'était ridicule de penser ça, les créatures n'existent que dans les bouquins ou les films.  
Et pourtant, tout lui avait semblé si réel.

Dans la chambre de Scintilla, Bow et la jeune fille ne pensaient pas à dormir tout de suite.  
Le jeune homme était assis sur le lit en pleine réflexion sur comment protéger leur amie alors que Scintilla faisait les cents pas. 

-''Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?'' Demanda Bow.  
-''Pour l'instant on lui dit rien.''  
\- ''Tu es sûre de toi ?''  
-''Tu as une meilleure solution ?'' Râla la jeune fille.  
-''Écoute.'' Il se leva et lui prit les mains, obligeant sa petite amie à lui faire face. ''Je pense qu'on devrait vraiment lui en parler, pour au moins qu'elle sache ce qui lui arrive et comment le gérer.'' Bow soupira. ''Mais tu es celle qui est en charge ici alors, je te fais confiance.'' 

Scintilla baissa la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.  
Elle craignait pour la vie de son amie. 

-''Ou alors on en parle à ta mère.''  
-''On n'en parlera pas à ma mère !'' S'exclama Scintilla en coupant la parole de son petit ami. ''Elle va encore vouloir tout faire seule et me laisser en arrière-plan. Je gère ça.''  
-''Très bien.'' Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. ''Je te l'ai dis, je te fais confiance, mais on ne pourra pas suivre Adora tout le temps.''  
-''Je sais.'' 

Dans un soupir la jeune fille s'allongea sur le lit suivie de Bow.  
Les yeux fixés au plafond elle réfléchi.  
Son petit ami n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle ne pourrait pas la surveiller tout le temps.  
Adora était une fille indépendante et débrouillarde, même si elle le faisait discrètement elle était sûre que son amie s'en apercevrait.

-''D'accord.'' Scintilla soupira. ''On lui en parlera demain alors, le temps que je trouve mes mots.''  
-''Pas de problème.'' 

Le lendemain, Adora se réveilla en retard et dû donc se dépêcher.  
Elle s'habilla rapidement et couru pour arriver à temps.  
À peine arrivée, elle enleva sa veste et s'excusa à son patron derrière le bar.

-''Je suis désolée Hawk, je me suis réveillée trop tard.'' Elle dit en reprenant son souffle.  
-''Ce n'est pas grave, mais fait en sorte que ça n'arrive plus d'accord ?''  
-''Bien reçu !'' 

Adora avait bien de la chance d'avoir un patron comme Hawk.  
Patron et également ami.  
Il avait été là lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin et c'était grâce à lui maintenant si elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir un studio, un jardin et un chien.  
Rien ne l'a rendait plus heureuse que sa vie actuelle. 

Les heures passaient et le bar n'était pas vraiment rempli.  
Le lendemain d'halloween était toujours très calme.  
Les clients habituelles décuvaient chez eux devant une série en mangeant des trucs gras et l'établissement se retrouvait donc vide. 

-''J'ai un rendez-vous, je peux te laisser fermer ?'' Demanda Hawk.  
-''Oui bien sûr.'' La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant.  
-''Bien, à demain alors, ne soit pas en retard.'' Il plaisanta et s'avança pour sortir mais quand il ouvrit la porte Scintilla et Bow la traversèrent. ''Tiens, salut vous deux !''  
-''Salut, tu pars ?'' Demanda le garçon plus jeune.  
-''J'ai un rendez-vous.''  
-''Bon rendez-vous alors.'' Sourit Scintilla et il partit. 

Les deux amoureux s'asséyèrent sur les tabourets au bar devant Adora.

-''Comment ça va ?'' Demanda la blonde.  
-''Plutôt bien.'' Sourit Bow. 

Scintilla paraissait visiblement stressée.  
Ses mains étaient moites et elle passait son temps à les essuyer sur son pantalon.  
Elle avait décidé d'en parler maintenant avec elle, il fallait qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il se passait, c'était important. 

-''En fait Adora...'' Commença la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. ''On est ici pour te parler de quelque chose d'important.'' 

La jeune blonde pencha légèrement la tête, interpelée.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie aussi stressée.

-''Je t'écoute.'' Peut-être aurait-elle les réponses à ses questions d'hier soir. 

Scintilla respira un grand coup, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle se fit interrompre par le bruit de la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit un peu violemment. 

-''Bonjour !'' S'exclama une jeune fille en uniforme de pompier qui venait d'entrer. '' Désolée pour la porte, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si facile à ouvrir.''  
-''Y a pas de mal.'' Sourit Adora. ''Je peux vous aider ?'' 

La fille qui visiblement était pompière, s'arrêta au bar et posa son porte-formulaire sur celui-ci.  
Adora prit un moment pour l'observer.  
Elle était sûrement un peu plus grande qu'elle mais pas de beaucoup.  
Des bras forts pouvaient être vus par le manque de tissu sur ceux ci.  
Elle portait un t-shirt bleu marine plutôt moulant avec des bandes réfléchissantes qui venaient terminer les manches courtes de celui-ci.  
Sur sa poitrine, un badge avec son prénom et son grade dessus.  
Des bretelles rouges passaient sur ses épaules et se croisaient dans son dos.  
Un pantalon de pompier de la même couleur que son haut et avec les mêmes bandes réfléchissantes aux chevilles.  
Des cheveux courts châtain coiffés en arrière et des yeux hétérochromes bleu et doré. 

Soudain Adora réalisa.  
Ce pourrait-il que ce soit elle qui l'ai agressée hier soir à deux reprises ?!  
La blonde n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait attaqué, mais elle avait le sentiment profond que cette pompière était étroitement liée à cette histoire.  
Ne voulant pas accuser cette dernière, Adora décida de ne pas aborder le sujet.  
Si elle avait la conviction que la jeune fille l'avait attaquée elle avait également la certitude que ce qui l'avait attaquée n'était pas humain. 

-''En fait je suis ici pour vérifier vos installations dans le cas où un feu se déclencherait.'' La jeune pompière sourit à Adora et elle pu apercevoir des canines étrangement pointues.  
-''Bien sûr.'' La blonde lui sourit en retour. ''Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur avant de vous laisser mettre vos petites mains partout sur mes détecteurs de fumée ?'' 

La jeune fille aux yeux hétérochromes se figea un instant avant de rire et de tendre la main.

-''Capitaine Catra Diaz, mais vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez.'' Elle lui dit avec un clin d'œil et Adora sourit légèrement en lui serrant la main.  
-''Bien, moi c'est Adora Gray, mais vous pouvez juste faire votre boulot.''  
-''Ouch !'' S'exclama Catra. ''C'était mérité.'' 

Adora rit un peu avant de passer de l'autre côté du bar pour se retrouver à côté de la fille.  
Elle était effectivement plus grande que la blonde. 

-''Très bien capitaine charmante, vous pouvez faire un tour dans mon bar mais si je sens la moindre entourloupe je vous fais sortir par les bretelles.''  
-''Houuu elle a du mordant.''

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Catra mima une morsure et quand sa mâchoire se referma, faisant claquer bruyamment ses dents, Adora sentit son souffle de couper et ses joues devenir rouges.  
La jeune pompière lui sourit avant de commencer son contrôle dans l'arrière salle où étaient entreposés les stock de bouteilles et de verres.  
Adora quant à elle, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.  
Elle avait déjà flirté quelques fois auparavant mais jamais ça ne lui avait fait un tel effet.  
Son sang se précipitait dans tout son corps et elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait la même sensation que lors de sa deuxième agression hier soir.  
La première avait été terrifiante, il faisait trop sombre et elle se sentait si impuissante et pétrifiée par la peur.  
Mais la deuxième fois bien qu'elle ait été tout aussi stressante, avait pourtant quelque chose de différent.  
Lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de la bête elle avait trouvé ça à couper le souffle, presque exaltant, elle avait eu de la sympathie pour la bête et n'avait plus eu cette peur de mourir. 

Au bar, Bow et Scintilla avaient assisté à toute la scène sans dire un mot.

-''C'est elle.'' Chuchota Scintilla.  
-''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?''  
-''Tant qu'elle est humaine on ne peut rien faire.'' Soupira la jeune fille. ''C'est contre le code, mais on doit mettre Adora au courant, et vite.''


	2. Embrasse la, idiote

Alors que son cœur battait plus rapidement qu'à son habitude, Adora contemplait la pompière faire le tour du bar et examiner chaque coin.   
Quelques fois, elle levait les bras et la blonde priait pour que son t-shirt sorte de son pantalon pour qu'elle puisse contempler sa peau légèrement halée.   
En mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, elle se retrouvait complètement distraite.   
Est-ce que ça pourrait être un coup de foudre ?   
La jeune brune avait l'air mystérieuse. 

-''Adora !'' S'exclama Scintilla pour sortir son amie de sa rêverie.   
-''Hein quoi ?!'' La jeune blonde tourna son attention vers ses deux amis.   
-''On va rentrer avec Bow, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler alors ce serait bien si tu passais à la maison avant de rentrer.''  
-''Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas maintenant ?'' Adora demanda tout simplement. 

Scintilla aurait vraiment préféré lui en parler à l'instant, mais elle craignait que Catra ne les entende et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait.   
Alors la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se contenta de soupirer. 

-''Juste… Fais-le d'accord ?'' 

Avant de répondre, la blonde observa son amie.  
Elle avait quelque chose de différent depuis hier soir, comme si elle était inquiète en permanence.  
Adora ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation.   
D'abord Scintilla semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'urgent et maintenant ça pouvait attendre ?   
Quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas clair dans tout ça.   
C'était très contradictoire et pourtant Scintilla avait la réputation de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.  
Mais cette fois-ci elle semblait hésitante.

-''D'accord, je passerai après mon service.'' Déclara Adora.  
-''Merci.''

Scintilla posa sa main sur celle de son amie et lui donna un regard de gratitude avant de se lever suivie de Bow.   
Les deux sortirent du bar et se mirent à marcher.   
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses paraissait ailleurs, un peu perdue, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds en mouvement.   
Son petit ami à côté d'elle ne savait pas trop s'il devait briser le silence.  
Finalement, il décida qu'il la laisserait faire ce premier pas. 

-''Je sais que tu as envie de me dire quelque chose alors vas y.''   
-''Je pense qu'on aurait dû lui dire maintenant, ou au moins rester avec elle.'' Commença le jeune garçon. ''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si elle lui fait du mal ?''   
-''Elle ne le fera pas.'' Soupira Scintilla. ''Pas en plein jour, pas quand il y a si peu d'endroits où se cacher.'' 

Bow secoua la tête et soupira.   
Il était difficile de suivre sa petite amie parfois.   
Mais c'est comme ça que cela fonctionnait.   
Ce sont les femmes qui dirigent, et même si Scintilla n'était pas encore une bonne cheffe, elle était quand même au-dessus de Bow et par amour il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Toujours dans le bar, Adora se retrouvait sans client.   
Enfin sauf un mec un peu bourré à une table dans le fond.  
La jeune pompière était au centre de la pièce, debout sur une table elle touchait un peu à tout et notait ce qu'elle constatait sur son porte-formulaire.  
Adora ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder.   
Ses bras forts et bronzés lui faisaient se mordre la lèvre.   
Elle l'imaginait la soulever du sol, la serrer, la dominer.   
Et très vite, l'esprit de la blonde divagua.

-''Mademoiselle ?'' 

Adora revint à elle quand une voix l'interpela.   
Catra était maintenant devant elle, avec pour toute séparation, le bar.   
Elle avait été si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas vu la brune s'approcher. 

-''J'ai terminé, vous semblez en ordre, néanmoins je pense qu'il faudrait que vous ayez plus d'extincteurs, surtout quand on connaît la réputation de ce bar.'' La fille aux yeux vairons se moqua gentiment.  
-''Je ferai le nécessaire avec mon patron.'' 

Catra ne la regardait même pas.   
Elle écrivait sur des feuilles accrochées à son porte-formulaire, comme si ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle ne l'intéressait pas finalement.   
Les deux jeunes filles firent leur chemin vers la sortie, la pompière toujours inattentive à ce qui l'entourait.   
Enfin, devant la porte en bois, Catra releva la tête et sourit à la blonde.   
Adora voulait parler mais rien ne vint.   
Elle se sentait hypnotisée par les canines tranchantes de la jeune fille devant elle.   
Et en même temps elle avait une impression de déjà vu, comme si elle avait déjà vécu ce moment devant ce sourire.   
Des flashs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête et elle était presque sûre que c'était elle.   
Puis, la blonde s'attarda sur les yeux de la pompière.   
Jamais elle n'avait vu des yeux aussi magnifiques, bien sûr elle connaissait des gens qui avaient les yeux vairons, mais pas les siens.   
Il y avait quelque chose de doux dans le bleu du droit alors que le doré du gauche lui rappelait l'iris d'un tigre à l'état sauvage, comme si son visage était séparé en deux.   
Entre la douceur humaine et la sauvagerie bestiale.

Quand elle revint à elle, Adora se rendit compte que son cœur battait fort.   
En plongeant son regard dans les yeux de la pompière elle avait, une fois de plus, ressenti la précipitation du sang dans ses veines et l'exaltation qu'elle ne cessait de ressentir depuis hier soir. 

-''Bon ! Hé bien j'ai fini ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.'' 

Catra s'apprêtait à partir quand un marmonement lui parvint aux oreilles.  
Son corps qui jusqu'alors était tourné vers la sortie pivota pour faire face à la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. 

-''Je n'ai pas compris.'' Elle dit alors.   
-''Je… Je me demandais si éventuellement vous seriez libre pour prendre un verre ?'' 

Adora était rouge.   
Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle proposait un rendez-vous à une jolie fille.   
Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.   
Même si elle n'en avait pas la certitude, elle sentait qu'elles étaient liées par de malencontreux événements.   
Catra sourit et une fois de plus le cœur d'Adora se mit à battre la chamade.   
Comme si la brune écoutait elle laissa un silence où elle ne faisait que regarder la blonde. 

-''Un verre avec moi ?''   
-''He bien… Oui, sauf si vous n'êtes pas la personne qui vient d'inspecter mon bar, dans ce cas si vous la croisez vous pouvez lui donner mon numéro.'' 

Avec un petit élan de courage, Adora tendit un papier sur lequel était noté son numéro de téléphone.   
Elle espérait que le sarcasme soit dans les capacités de compréhension de la jeune pompière.   
Catra regarda le papier quelques secondes, un air de réflexion sur le visage.   
Puis, un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres et elle le prit. 

-''He bien, si ça signifie que je peux aller boire un verre avec vous à sa place alors j'espère ne pas la croiser.'' Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de la brune. 

Adora ne s'était pas vraiment préparée à une réponse sarcastique en retour, mais ce mouvement de la part de la pompière lui plaisait beaucoup.

-''Je suis désolée, je n'aime pas partir comme une voleuse mais j'ai d'autres endroits à aller voir.'' Catra ouvrit la porte. ''Mais je vous appelle très vite.'' 

Et sur ces mots elle s'en alla.  
La blonde resta quelques secondes devant la porte en bois.   
La pression qu'elle avait ressenti dans l'air depuis que Catra était entrée avait disparu.   
Son cœur se remit à battre normalement et elle regrettait presque les petites bouffées de chaleur à chaque regard et sourire de la pompière.  
Soudain, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, affichant un numéro inconnu. 

-''Oui ?'' Elle décrocha.   
-''Vous êtes libre ce soir ?'' Adora sourit en reconnaissant la voix de la fille qui venait de quitter son bar.   
-''Je finis à 23h, ça va pour vous ?''   
-''C'est parfait, je passe vous chercher ?''   
-''Oui.'' Mais tout de suite Adora se souvint qu'elle avait promis à sa meilleure amie de passer la voir. ''Ho, en fait non, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant mais on peut se retrouver ici.''   
-''Ça me va.'' La brune sourit. ''A ce soir alors.''  
-''A ce soir.''

Adora raccrocha et soupira, sa main posée contre sa poitrine, essayant de contrôler les battements rapides de son cœur.   
Finalement c'était plus rapide que ce qu'elle avait espéré. 

Plus loin, sur la route, Catra était du côté passager dans un camion de pompier.   
Son collègue, Rogelio, était au volant.   
Bien qu'imposant il était doux, même si ses tatouages de dragons et ses muscles gonflés laissaient penser le contraire, Catra avait l'impression de toujours avoir connu son ami. 

-''Elle est jolie ?'' Le conducteur du camion demanda simplement.   
-''Très.''

Catra répondit avec un sourire rêveur, les yeux rivés sur le paysage.   
Son reflet dans le rétroviseur lui parvint et elle fronça les sourcils.   
Des flashs sombres et flous lui traversaient la tête.   
Elle aussi, avait l'étrange sentiment de déjà avoir rencontré Adora.  
Mais à la différence de la blonde, Catra s'en souvenait presque clairement.

•••

-''Je suis là mais dépêche toi j'ai rendez-vous avec la jolie pompière de tout à l'heure.'' S'exclama Adora en rentrant chez sa meilleure amie. 

Scintilla et Bow étaient assis sur le canapé en tissu gris du salon.  
Tous deux avaient un air pensif et presque inquiet sur le visage.   
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était penchée, les coudes sur les jambes et mains jointes devant sa bouche.   
Alors que le garçon paraissait quand même plus détendu. 

-''Assied-toi s'il te plaît.'' Scintilla Demanda à son amie et elle s'exécuta. 

Elle avait eu deux jours pour penser à comment aborder le sujet mais une fois le moment venu elle se sentait impuissante.   
Comme lorsque l'on révise un oral et qu'au moment de passer devant la classe on a tout oublié.   
Scintilla prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la blonde. 

-''Il y a quelque chose d'important que tu dois savoir et ça risque d'être compliqué à entendre alors prend bien en compte que si on te dit ça c'est pour ton bien d'accord ?''   
-''Scintilla tu me fais peur, est-ce que tout va bien ?'' 

Bow se pencha et caressa le dos de sa petite amie pour l'encourager à parler.   
Avec ce geste réconfortant elle se senti plus courageuse et commença avec la première chose qui lui vint en tête. 

-''Tu te souviens hier soir quand tu m'as parlé de ton agression tu m'as dit que la chose qui t'avait attaquée n'avait pas l'air humaine.'' Adora hocha la tête. ''Et moi je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas possible. Hé bien j'ai menti.''   
-''Comment ça tu as menti ?''   
-''Ce qui t'a attaquée n'était pas humain et ça fait des années que ma famille chasse ce genre de créature démoniaque.''

Pendant quelques secondes Adora resta muette.   
Tout d'abord il lui était arrivée ces choses étranges que son amie avait mis en doute et puis maintenant elle aurait menti.   
Tout ça semblait être un peu confus. 

-''Comment ça ? Quel genre de créatures ?'' Adora essayait de comprendre.   
-''He bien tu sais, toutes les créatures que l'on peut voir dans les films de fictions.'' Scintilla paraissait nerveuse.   
-''Tu sais comme les loups-garous, les sirènes, tout ça.''

Bow soutenait sa petite amie quoi qu'il arrive.  
Il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à se faire comprendre de la blonde.   
Une révélation telle que celle-ci était des plus difficiles et voire presque impossible à croire.  
Adora fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre.   
Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça impliquait et surtout, pourquoi lui en parler. 

-''D'accord donc si je comprends bien ta famille chasse les loups-garous ?'' Demanda la blonde en fixant ses deux amis.   
-''Entre autre.''   
-''Et lui ?'' Elle demanda en pointant le jeune garçon.   
-''Ho moi j'ai décidé d'aider Scintilla avec tout ça, mais ce n'est pas une affaire de famille chez moi.'' Bow répondit le plus calmement du monde à Adora.   
-''Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que je me suis fait attaquer par un loup-garou ?''   
-''En fait pas vraiment.'' Commença Scintilla. ''Il n'y a pas que les loups-garous qui sont mi-humain mi-animal. Ce qui t'a attaquée la nuit dernière était un tigre-garou.''   
-''Tu te fous de moi là ?!'' S'exclama Adora.   
-''Non ! Je te jure que non Adora et il faut que tu fasses attention à toi d'accord ?!'' 

Adora se leva, furieuse que son amie tente de la piéger dans une blague stupide. 

-''J'ai compris, tu as trouvé ça très marrant que je crois me faire attaquer par une bête et tu as décidé de me faire une blague !''  
-''Non Adora !''

Scintilla se leva suivie de Bow.   
La blonde commença à s'avancer vers la porte pour partir mais sa meilleure amie n'abandonna pas.   
C'était dangereux de la laisser partir comme ça, surtout sachant qu'elle allait rejoindre son agresseur.

-''Adora je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil !''  
-''Bien sûr que si ! C'est tellement toi !'' La blonde s'exclama, énervée du comportement de son amie.   
-''Adora il faut que tu m'écoute ! Ne va pas rejoindre Catra !'' 

À ces mots le visage de Adora se changea de la colère à la confusion et Scintilla compris qu'elle avait son attention. 

-''C'est elle qui t'a attaquée hier soir et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a derrière la tête mais ça fait des années que je lui cours après et…''

Scintilla s'arrêta de parler quand un rire lui vint aux oreilles.   
Adora s'était mise à rire nerveusement.   
Bow soutenait sa petite amie qui semblait à bout de force.   
Toutes ces explications dont Adora ne croyait pas un mot.   
Toute cette énergie dépensée.   
Et tout ça pour se heurter à un rire. 

-''C'est tout toi ça, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose de bien à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi tu es obligée de le détruire !''   
-''Adora arrête c'est ridicule !'' Scintilla tapa du pied.   
-''Alors c'est moi qui suis ridicule ? Alors que c'est toi qui essaies désespérément de faire passer la fille avec qui je vais sortir ce soir pour une créature démoniaque mi-humaine mi-chat ?! ''   
-''Tigre…'' Corrigea Bow derrière Scintilla.   
-''Peu importe !'' Adora S'exclama. ''Je vais sortir avec cette fille. Ce soir et j'espère encore bien d'autres, parce qu'elle me plaît et je ne compte pas laisser cette chance passer tout simplement parce que la reine Scintilla ne supporte pas que les gens autour d'elle obtiennent parfois quelque chose de bien dans leur vie !''   
-''Et puis tu sais quoi ?!'' La jeune fille aux cheveux roses serra les poings. ''Vas-y à ton rendez-vous ! Va te faire déchiqueter par ce monstre ! J'en ai plus rien à faire !''   
-''Tu es pathétique !'' 

Adora balança cette dernière phrase avant de sortir et claquer la porte de colère.   
Sans attendre elle se mit en route vers le bar. 

De l'autre côté de la porte Bow s'était assis dans le canapé, complètement abasourdi, alors que Scintilla faisait les cents pas en lâchant toutes les insultes qui pouvaient lui passer par la tête.   
Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas pour habitude de se disputer, mais quand ça arrivait c'était toujours très violent.   
Bien que cette fois-ci aie été plus violente que les autres fois. 

-''Non mais pour qui elle se prend !?'' Rala Scintilla. ''Qu'elle y aille à son rendez-vous j'en ai rien à faire ! Elle a qu'à se faire bouffer comme une conne !'' 

Bow soupira.   
Dans ces moments-là il était presque impossible de calmer sa petite amie.   
Même si il lui donnait tous les arguments les plus logiques elle n'en tiendrait pas compte tant sa colère était au maximum.   
Alors il décida d'attendre qu'elle se calme, même si ça devait prendre des heures.  
Étonnamment, la jeune fille était fatiguée de tout ça et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son petit ami. 

-''Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?'' Demanda-t-elle fatiguée.   
-''Appeler ta mère ?''   
-''Arrête avec ça ! Je peux me débrouiller !'' La jeune fille bouda. ''On n'a pas besoin de déranger ma mère à chaque fois que je m'embrouille avec Adora.''   
-''Bon ! Que veux-tu faire alors ?'' Il demanda en lui frottant le dos de manière réconfortante. 

La tête de Scintilla tomba sur l'épaule du garçon.   
Que voulait-elle faire ? 

-''Elle ne nous croira pas, pas tant que ça n'arrivera pas devant ses yeux.''   
-''Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?'' 

Scintilla réfléchit quelques secondes puis se leva.   
Elle avait l'air déterminée.   
Une idée lui était venue en tête et elle espérait que ça fonctionnerait.

-''Si Adora ne croit que ce qu'elle voit, alors nous allons devoir lui montrer.''

Plus loin sur le chemin Adora marmonnait d'énervement tout en se rendant au bar où elle avait rendez-vous.   
Elle avait marché d'un pas rapide en insultant sa meilleure amie et en maudissant son petit ami qui la soutenait dans ses idioties immatures.   
Quand la blonde arriva à sa destination elle fut contente de voir que la jeune pompière était déjà là à l'attendre devant le bar. 

-''Bonsoir.'' Dit Catra en s'avançant vers elle.   
-''Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?''   
-''Ça n'a pas d'importance. Et tutoie-moi, ce sera plus agréable.'' La pompière sourit. En réalité elle attendait depuis longtemps.   
-''Je suis désolée vraiment, je me suis disputée avec ma meilleure amie à propos d'un truc stupide et vraiment je n'ai pas vu le temps passer pendant que je lui criais dessus.'' Adora serrait les dents en prononçant ces paroles. 

Voyant la colère de la blonde Catra posa sa main sur son épaule.   
Adora porta enfin son attention à son rendez-vous et posa son regard sur le doux visage de la jeune fille.   
Elle se sentait apaisée par le toucher pourtant anodin. 

-''Et si on rentrait boire un verre ?'' Proposa Catra. 

Tout ce que pu faire Adora était hocher lentement la tête.   
Elle se sentait hypnotisée par ses magnifiques yeux vairons et ce sourire laissant entrevoir des canines pointues.  
La blonde ouvrit la porte du bar et alluma la lumière.  
Catra s'asseya à une table pendant que Adora parti chercher deux verres et quelques bouteilles d'alcool différents. 

-''Ça doit être sympa de travailler ici.'' Commença Catra pour briser la glace. 

Adora revint et s'asseya devant elle.   
L'air était à nouveau lourd autour d'elle.

-''C'est sympa quand les clients le sont.'' La blonde se servit un verre d'une liqueur légèrement rosée. ''Ou quand il n'y a pas de pompier qui fouille partout.'' 

Catra sourit à la jeune fille en face d'elle et se servit également un verre de cette même liqueur.  
La soirée se passait bien, Adora alluma la musique et obligea Catra à danser avec elle dans ce bar vide et sombre qu'elle n'avait ouvert que pour elles.   
Plus tard dans la soirée la conversation allait bon train.   
Adora appris que Catra vivait seule mais que ça ne la dérangeait pas.   
Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très sociable.   
En réalité les gens l'angoissaient beaucoup.  
Catra de son côté apprit que Adora avait un chien, chose dont elle avait horreur.   
Les deux filles se découvrirent plus de points communs qu'elles ne le pensaient.   
Leur amour pour les sensations fortes ou encore leur célibat interminable. 

-''Tu as toujours voulu être pompière ?'' Demanda Adora légèrement désinhibée.   
-''Nan, je voulais chasser les fantômes.'' Sourit Catra.   
-''Tu aimes les trucs surnaturels ?''   
-''J'adore ça !''   
-''Alors il faut que je te raconte quelque chose de fou qui m'est arrivé !'' S'exclama Adora en rapprochant sa chaise de Catra.   
-''Vas-y.''  
-''Ça m'est arrivé deux fois ! La première fois je me rendais à la fête de ma meilleure amie hier soir et je me suis fait attaquer.''  
-''Tu vas bien ?'' S'inquiéta la pompière.   
-''Ho oui ! En fait elle ne m'a fait aucun mal, je pense qu'elle a essayé de me mordre mais elle est partie très vite.'' Continua Adora. ''Néanmoins, j'ai pu constater que ce qui m'a attaquée n'avait pas l'air humain, enfin pas entièrement !''   
-''Ha oui ?'' Catra sourit. La blonde était saoule.   
-''Elle avait des griffes et des poils sur les bras avec des rayures et des dents pointues ! C'était impressionnant.''   
-''Je veux bien te croire.''   
-''Puis la deuxième fois c'était chez Scintilla ce même soir. Je l'ai aperçue dans la cuisine et j'ai dû lui courir après dans le jardin.'' 

Catra écoutait attentivement ce que la blonde lui racontait.   
Son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Adora et leurs corps très proches.   
Elle pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de la jeune fille qui s'étaient accélérés en même temps qu'elle contait son histoire. 

-''Donc je l'ai détachée et puis elle s'est approchée de moi mais c'était différent.'' Adora baissa le ton. ''Je n'avais plus peur, j'avais beau la regarder avec ses dents pointues et ses griffes acérées, elle ne me faisait plus peur, j'étais totalement sous le charme, elle m'intriguait. ''   
-''Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?'' Se moqua Catra. 

Adora rit un petit peu puis s'arrêta.   
Elle se souvint de sa dispute avec Scintilla et ce qu'elle lui avait dit.   
Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la pompière et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Scintilla pouvait avoir raison.

-''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda Catra qui avait capté un sentiment de confusion chez la jeune fille.   
-''Oui… C'est juste…'' Adora rapprocha sa main de la joue de la pompière. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens.''Vous avez les mêmes yeux…'' 

Avant que ses doigts ne puissent même effleurer la joue de Catra la brune attrapa violemment le poignet de Adora alors que des griffes pointues s'enfonçaient dans le bois de l'accoudoir.  
La jeune fille sursauta au contact brusque et revint à elle.   
Elle n'avait pas peur mais son cœur battait fort, comme si elle avait déjà vécu un moment similaires à cette prise au piège.   
Catra quant à elle, fini par se souvenir de cette nuit où elle fit face à Adora deux fois.  
Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait effrayée et regrettait d'être née comme ça. Effrayante.   
Et pourtant quelque chose l'interpela, elle ne lui avait non seulement pas fait de mal mais en plus Adora n'avait plus peur d'elle comme elle avait pu la première fois. 

Puis, Catra se fit surprendre quand Adora posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.   
Tout d'abord elle ne savait pas comment réagir.   
Mais très vite elle lâcha son poignet pour glisser ses mains sur les joues de la blonde.   
La jeune fille s'était penchée et avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses de la pompière avant de mettre fin à ce baiser. 

-''Excuse-moi.'' Elle dit simplement. 

Catra sourit et l'embrassa une fois de plus.   
En ce moment elle oubliait la bête monstrueuse en elle et se contentait de se sentir pleinement humaine aux côtés de la blonde.   
Le baiser se rompit une fois de plus et cette fois-ci les deux arboraient un grand sourire. 

-''Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer.'' Catra se leva et Adora l'imita.   
-''Je vais ranger tout ça.'' Elle pointa leur table.   
-''Je peux attendre et te ramener si tu veux.''   
-''Non ça ira ne t'en fais pas je n'habite pas loin.'' Adora déclina gentiment l'offre.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie où elles restèrent quelques petites minutes. 

-''J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.'' Sourit la blonde.   
-''Moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit autant.''  
-''Alors, est-ce qu'on va se revoir ?'' Demanda timidement Adora.   
-''Avec plaisir.'' 

Avec un large sourire la pompière se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille.   
Adora eu l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti.   
Les canines pointues de Catra étaient visible, voire plus grandes qu'elles ne l'avaient été toute la soirée.   
Adora ne savait pas si c'était possible mais elle était convaincue que les yeux de la brune brillaient.   
Pourtant, elle se convainc que c'étaient les effets hallucinatoires de l'alcool.   
Doucement elle se laissa aller dans le baiser avant de laisser Catra partir. 

Après ça Adora rangea les bouteilles et les deux verres.   
Malheureusement, avec sa maladresse naturelle elle en fit tomber un sur le sol. 

-''Bordel !'' Jura Adora avant de se baisser et de ramasser les bouts de verre. 

En se relevant, des marques étranges sur l'accoudoir de la chaise où était assise Catra attirèrent son attention.   
Des traces de griffures profondes.   
Adora passa ses doigts dessus et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite.   
Tout ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit lui tournait dans la tête et elle commença à hyperventiler.   
Puis elle rassembla ses idées, il fallait qu'elle soit rationnelle et se calme.   
Rien ne prouvait que Scintilla avait raison et l'alcool ingurgité ce soir ne devait probablement pas aider. 

Catra (reçu) : Fais attention en rentrant chez toi, je n'accepterai pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que moi enfonce ses dents dans ta jolie peau ;). 

À la lecture de ce message Adora était mitigée.   
Devait-elle croire que la bête était Catra ou essayait-elle juste de flirter maladroitement ? 

Plus loin Catra se maudit d'avoir envoyé ce message très peu subtile.   
Elle était en colère contre elle-même pour le mal qu'elle aurait pu causer à la fille qui lui plaisait.   
Sa colère était visible mais heureusement pour elle, les rues étaient désertes.   
Ses dents pointues dépassaient de sa bouche et ses griffes acérées commençaient à apparaître alors qu'une queue sombre et des oreilles pointues de la même couleur poussaient.  
Incapable de se contrôler elle lança son téléphone portable qui se brisa au contact du sol.   
Toujours dans cet état d'entre deux elle s'avança et récupéra uniquement la puce de l'objet en miette.   
En tournant la tête Catra se vit dans un reflet d'une vitre et elle détestait cette vision au plus haut point.   
Des rayures commençaient à apparaître sur son corps et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ça.   
Alors la pompière ferma les yeux, acceptant son triste sort.   
Elle serrait les poings, si fort que ses griffes rentraient dans sa paume et puis des visions de Adora lui flashèrent derrière les paupières.   
Quand la brune ré ouvrit les yeux elle constata qu'elle était redevenue humaine et que ses paumes avaient guérient.   
Essoufflée elle rentra chez elle, en ne pensant qu'à cette soirée avec Adora.


	3. La bête

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le premier rendez-vous de Catra et Adora.   
Les deux jeunes filles étaient re sorties plusieurs fois ensemble mais la pompière tenait à prendre son temps, ne voulant pas se lancer à corps perdu dans une relation dont elle n'avait aucune certitude.   
Adora était un peu frustrée de cette situation où elles étaient ensemble mais sans vraiment se l'être dit.   
Elle voulait s'endormir dans les bras de la brune quelques fois.   
Elle voulait parfois plus qu'un simple baiser ou un simple rendez-vous dans un bar ou chez elle devant un film. 

Scintilla et la blonde avaient recommencé à se parler quand la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'était excusée auprès de son amie.   
Bien sûr, ses excuses étaient fausses mais Adora ne s'en préoccupait pas, pour elle, le fait même de donner de fausses excuses était la preuve que son amitié comptait quand même pour elle, surtout quand on connais le caractère têtu de Scintilla.   
Bow quant à lui suivait sa petite amie dans son plan et la couvrait auprès de ses parents.   
Heureusement pour eux, Angela et Micah les parents de Scintilla, étaient souvent en voyage, faisant entièrement confiance à leur fille pour ne pas se mettre en danger.   
Ce soir, Scintilla avait invité Adora et Catra à une soirée de jeux dans une petite maison de campagne reculée de la ville.   
Bien sûr, Adora était contente que son amie fasse un effort pour connaître la fille avec qui elle sortait et surtout qu'elle avait arrêté ses accusations idiotes.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de refus de la part de Catra elle finit par céder à la blonde avec tout de même beaucoup d'appréhension.   
Ce soir était le premier cycle de la pleine lune.   
Bien sûr le premier et le dernier jour étaient les plus simples pour se contrôler mais la brune ne voulait prendre aucun risque.   
Elle réussi donc à convaincre Adora de la laisser dormir sur le canapé, ainsi, elle pourrait s'échapper durant la nuit et laisserait aller sa vraie nature en espérant ne blesser personne.

-''Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?'' Demanda Catra avant que son amante ne frappe à la porte de la maison de vacances de sa meilleure amie.   
-''Tout va bien se passer. Je resterai avec toi ne t'en fais pas.''

La brune souffla, visiblement contrariée par cette situation.   
Mais Adora était véritablement contente de passer ce week-end avec elle, peut-être allaient-elles enfin mettre un nom plus officiel sur leur relation.  
Voyant son visage froissé, la blonde prit les mains de Catra et entrelaça leurs doigts.  
Cet acte doux obligea la brune à regarder la fille plus petite devant elle. 

-''Je sais que tout ça te stresse beaucoup, mais je suis contente que tu sois là, vraiment.'' Elle caressa tendrement le dessus de ses mains. ''Je ne te lâche pas d'accord ?'' 

Catra prit le temps de regarder dans les yeux de Adora.  
Elle paraissait si sincère et son cœur battait vite mais elle ne sentait aucun mensonge dans l'air, juste un peu de stress et d'espoir.   
Alors, avec un léger sourire, elle se pencha et embrassa la blonde.   
C'était doux et rempli de l'affection dont elle avait tant manqué toute sa vie.   
Adora glissa ses mains dans son cou, puis sa nuque et s'accrocha à celle-ci pour ne pas la laisser partir.   
Malgré le fait qu'elle avait dit à Catra que ça ne l'ennuyait pas de prendre son temps elle ressentait tout de même une envie pressante de passer au stade supérieur.   
Alors elle se laissa aller et attrapa gentiment la lèvre inférieure de la pompière entre ses dents.   
Quand elle fit ce geste elle commença à entendre un léger grondement qui venait de son amante.   
Au départ il n'était pas très fort mais quand elle passa sa main dans les cheveux courts à l'arrière de sa tête Adora pu entendre le bruit plus distinctement.  
Soudain, elle brisa le baiser entre elles et plongea son regard dans celui de Catra. 

-''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda la brune.   
-''Tu… J'ai cru entendre un bruit.''

A ces mots, la pompière se mit à rougir et son cœur commença à s'accélérer.   
Elle avait été consciente du fait qu'elle avait commencé à ronronner mais elle avait espéré que Adora ne l'ai pas entendue.   
Comment pourrait-elle même expliquer ça ?   
Personne ne l'avait jamais entendue ronronner et elle trouvait ça presque gênant.   
C'était quelque chose de très intime, qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle se sentait apaisée et en confiance.   
Et même si elle pouvait mentir à son amante elle détestait ça, lui cacher la vérité pour elle était comme une trahison et commencer une relation par des mensonges était un peu comme partir déjà perdant. 

Catra s'apprêtait à répondre à Adora mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Scintilla apparaître.   
Pour une fois la brune était contente de la voir ! 

-''Ha bah vous êtes là !'' S'exclama la fille plus petite. ''J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver.'' 

Scintilla se poussa pour laisser entrer son amie et Catra.   
La blonde prit soin de tenir la main de la brune pour la réconforter et lui donner un peu de courage pour cette soirée à venir.   
Quand la pompière passa la porte, Scintilla la regardait, les sourcils froncés.   
Catra savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais elle savait également que le code de sa famille l'empêchait de l'attaquer ou tout autre chose tant qu'elle était sous sa forme humaine, sa seule chance d'attraper la brune était d'attendre les soirs de pleine lune ou bien encore les moments où elle était le plus susceptible de se transformer.   
Jusqu'à maintenant Catra avait toujours réussi à éviter de se faire attraper et elle comptait bien à ce que ça continue.

La soirée commençait bien.   
Quelques petits jeux de cartes assez simples.   
Adora restait toujours très proche de Catra pour l'aider à compter ou lire certaines chose.   
La blonde avait remarqué que la pompière avait beaucoup de mal avec les mathématiques et la lecture, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour une personne dont le métier nécessitait beaucoup de rigueur au niveau des matières de base.  
Puis, Bow proposa de faire un peu plus ample connaissance.   
Les jeux étaient très sympathiques mais pas pratiques pour apprendre à connaître les personnes devant nous.   
Malgré son aversion pour Catra, Scintilla fit un effort, se rappelant que plus l'on en sait sur son ennemi, plus il est facile de l'affronter. 

-''Alors Catra.'' Commença Bow. ''Parle nous de toi.''   
-''Heu… He bien d'accord.'' Elle se gratta la nuque. ''Par où commencer.''   
-''Pourquoi pas commencer par nous dire où tu es née ?'' Demanda innocemment la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. 

Sur le coup Catra bloqua.   
Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, devrait-elle mentir ? Encore. 

-''Je ne sais pas.'' Elle dit simplement. ''Enfin on m'a trouvée, donc je suppose que je suis née quelque part dans une forêt ou une rue.''   
-''C'est tragique.'' Dit Scintilla, faussement triste.   
-''J'ai eu de la chance je dirais.''   
-''Et tu as grandi où dis moi ? Quelqu'un t'as bien élevée non ?'' 

Scintilla avait un ton provocateur, comme si elle voulait forcer Catra à livrer son secret.  
Mais la pompière était plus futée que ça. 

-''Oui, par une dame pas terrible mais maintenant elle est morte.''  
-''C'est horrible ! Comment ?'' Demanda Bow visiblement plus touché que Scintilla. 

Catra se mit à réfléchir.   
Elle en avait déjà dit beaucoup et peut être que si elle continuait à parler sincèrement elle finirait par être démasquée.   
Mais le regard triste de Adora la rendait presque malade.  
Elle ne supporterait pas de mentir à ce visage si plein d'honnêteté.   
Alors la pompière soupira, ne sachant pas quoi dire. 

-''Je ne sais pas trop pour être franche.'' Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.  
-''He bien, tu sais pas grand chose sur ta vie.'' Scintilla leva les yeux au ciel.   
-''Je suppose.''   
-''Et comment tu es devenue pompière ?'' 

Étonnement cette question venait de Adora.   
Elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question et elle sentit que c'était le bon moment pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune fille mystérieuse qui commençait tout juste à partager sa vie. 

-''J'ai passé le concours d'entrée, tout simplement.'' Catra sourit à son amante. 

Ce n'était pas faux mais Adora n'avait pas l'air convaincue de tout ça.  
Il faut dire que ça paraît difficile à croire qu'une personne quasi illettrée puisse exercer un métier aussi strict que celui-ci.

-''Et tes parents ?'' La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne voulait pas s'arrêter si bien partie.   
-''Jamais vus.'' 

L'attitude de Scintilla commençait un peu à agacer Adora.   
La jeune fille posait ses questions comme une attaque à l'encontre de Catra.

-''Je pense que l'on devrait aller se coucher.'' Proposa la blonde. ''Il va bientôt être minuit et je suis crevée.'' 

Pour accompagner ses mots la barmaid bailla et s'étira.   
Catra la regardait les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour.   
Elle se demandait comment avait-elle pu se passer d'elle toutes ces années et sentit son cœur s'emballer.   
Adora se leva et embrassa le front de Catra, un geste affectueux qui ne manqua pas de tirer un léger ronronnement de la brune que seule elle pu entendre.  
Une fois seule, la brune s'allongea dans le canapé, une légère couverture sur elle.   
Ses yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle espérait que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal mais rien n'y fit.   
Il était minuit passé de quelques minutes et la lumière de la pleine lune se reflétait sur le plafond.   
Elle sentit ses dents pointues s'allonger pour devenir des canines tranchantes.   
Ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes acérées et elle hésita à attraper le bords du canapé tant la douleur de la lutte contre son propre corps était forte.   
Catra ferma les yeux, sentant son corps changer de l'intérieur.   
Sa première pensée était qu'elle ne voulait blesser personne et surtout pas Adora.   
Adora.   
Ce prénom résonnait dans sa tête comme un mantra et des images de la blonde flashaient derrière ses paupières.  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la brune eu la joie de constater qu'elle était redevenue humaine et que son corps ne la faisait plus souffrir.   
Mais autre chose l'interpella.   
Une ombre devant elle qui soudain l'attrapa.   
Elle se débattit comme elle pu mais la fatigue du contrôle de sa précédente transformation prit le dessus et tout ce qu'elle pu faire fut de renverser un vase qui se brisa sur le sol. 

Plus loin, dans l'une des chambres, Adora fut réveillée par le bruit de verre brisé.   
Instantanément, elle se leva et entra dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais Catra avait disparu.   
Alors elle alla frapper à la porte de Scintilla et Bow mais sans succès.  
Sans perdre une seconde, Adora enfila une veste et ses chaussures pour sortir et heureusement pour elle il y avait des traces de pas et de longues lignes parallèles formées dans la poussière qui donnaient l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait été traîné lourdement.  
La blonde se mit à suivre les traces et à courir, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Catra elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.   
Finalement, les traces s'arrêtaient à l'entrée d'un bois.   
Précautionneusement, Adora entra en espérant trouver d'autres traces.   
Ne perdant pas son courage elle finit par retrouver des traces dans de la boue, celles-ci avaient l'air d'avoir été faites il y a quelques minutes.  
En peu de temps, la blonde trouva Catra, mais celle-ci était dans une mauvaise posture. 

En tournant après un arbre la première chose que Adora pu voir était une espèce de vieux mur en brique dans lequel étaient enfoncés des crochets de métal, accroché à ceux-ci, deux longues chaînes venaient encercler les poignets de son amante prise au piège.   
Un crochet de plus était derrière la tête de celle ci mais ce qui le reliait à la fille était une barre de métal et un collier lourd de la même matière.   
À genoux et la tête baissée, la jeune pompière semblait fatiguée.

-''Catra!'' S'exclama Adora.   
-''Adora…''

Catra parlait difficilement et quand elle releva la tête pour voir la blonde, on pu distinguer une blessure ouverte à l'arcade de laquelle coulait du sang, obligeant la jeune pompière à fermer son œil bleu droit, ne laissant ouvert que le doré.

-''Adora… Ne t'approches pas.'' Catra toussa, le collier de métal visiblement trop serré.  
-''Je vais te détacher !'' S'exclama la blonde.   
-''Je te conseille de reculer.'' 

Adora n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les mains de son amante qu'une voix familière lui avait déjà demandé de ne pas rester si près.   
Quand elle tourna la tête, la blonde pu voir Scintilla et Bow sortir de derrière des arbres et buissons.

-''Scintilla ? Bow ? Aidez-moi on va la détacher.'' Adora était déterminée.   
-''Pourquoi on la détacherait alors qu'on a eu tant de mal à l'attacher ?'' Demanda bêtement la fille aux cheveux roses.   
-''Tu…'' Adora inspira profondément. ''Tu l'as attachée ?!'' cria-t-elle en colère.   
-''Oui.''   
-''Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Détache-la tout de suite !''   
-''Non.''

Scintilla s'approcha prudemment de son amie en colère.   
Elle était presque sûre que Adora pourrait la gifler en ce moment même, mais elle prenait le risque. 

-''Laisse moi t'expliquer d'accord ?'' La fille plus petite tenta une approche.   
-''M'expliquer ? Mais m'expliquer quoi ?! À quel point tu es tarée ?!'' Adora était si en colère qu'elle ne vit même pas Bow sortir un grand miroir amovible, certainement caché là depuis un petit moment.   
-''Je sais de quoi ça a l'air mais laisse-nous te montrer d'accord ?''  
-''Me montrer quoi ?!''   
-''La vraie nature de Catra.'' 

Sur ces mots, la jeune pompière comprit ce qui allait se passer et elle commença à s'agiter, faisant claquer les anneaux des chaînes entre eux.

-''Ho non t'es pas encore là avec cette histoire de chat mutant ?'' Adora se frotta les yeux, les sourcils froncés d'agacement.   
-''Tigre-garou…'' Corrigea Bow.   
-''Je m'en fous ! Détachez tout de suite ma petite amie avant que je ne vous botte le cul !''

C'était la première fois que Adora osait l'appeler par ce titre, mais au point où elle en était c'était le cadet de ses soucis que de bien nommer leur relation.

-''Je ne peux pas Adora.'' Scintilla fini par atteindre son amie et poser sa main sur son épaule. ''Pas avant que tu aies vu ce qu'on a à te montrer.'' Une fois de plus, Catra s'agita. ''Bow, vas-y.'' 

Scintilla se plaça à côté de la blonde pour ne rien lui cacher.   
Aux mots de sa petite amie, Bow fit pivoter le miroir de manière à ce que la lumière de la lune se réfléchisse dedans et illumine entièrement Catra.   
Se voyant en lumière, Catra paniqua et tira de plus en plus fort sur les chaînes.   
Mais c'était inutile, son corps encore faible et son cou pris au piège, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle se libère.  
Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait.   
Elle supplia. 

-''Scintilla s'il te plaît.'' Commença la brune. ''Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie.'' Sa voix se brisa.   
-''C'est trop tard.'' Scintilla tenait fermement le bras de Adora pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur elle dans le but de la détacher.   
-''C'est contre…'' Catra paniqua encore plus quand elle sentit les premiers effets de la lune agir. ''C'est contre le code !''   
-''Je n'en ai rien à faire du code si je peux protéger mon amie.'' 

Bow s'était également rendu aux côtés de Adora.   
Il était visiblement fasciné par le spectacle devant lui.   
Bouche bée, il observa la jeune fille impuissante face à ses instincts.   
Catra ferma les yeux, pensant à Adora aussi fort qu'elle le pu, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour se contrôler, mais les rayons de la lune concentrés sur elle étaient trop forts et elle ne pu retenir une larme.   
Ses yeux brillant se posèrent sur Adora.   
Ses dents pointues dépassaient déjà de sa bouche et ses griffes creusèrent ses paumes alors qu'elle serrait les poings, faisant couler du sang le long de ses avant-bras. 

-''Je suis désolée…'' S'excusa-t-elle à Adora. 

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et malgré toute la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve elle sentit ses os craquer les uns après les autres.  
De là où étaient les trois amis on pouvait même les entendre.   
Les yeux de Bow s'écarquillèrent quand il vit les os bouger sous sa peau, déchirant peu à peu le tissu du t-shirt de Catra.   
La pompière criait de douleur, luttant toujours contre sa transformation.   
Son visage changea et un museau court et fort fit son apparition, remplaçant son nez, sa bouche et sa mâchoire.   
Son corps s'élargit pour donner une masse de muscles impressionnante, déchirant complément son t-shirt et le short qu'elle portait.  
Des rayures noires apparurent sur le corps massif et le visage maintenant animal de Catra.   
Puis, petit à petit, une fourrure brun orangé commença à la recouvrir.  
Des oreilles pointues poussèrent sur la tête de la bête, celles-ci n'avaient pourtant rien de comparable à celles d'un tigre puis elles s'arrondirent.   
En regardant plus attentivement on pouvait également voir une queue fine et rayée s'agiter dans le dos de Catra.  
Avec la nouvelle largeur du cou de la bête, le collier de métal n'avait pas tenu contrairement aux chaînes enroulées autour de ses poignets.  
Adora n'en croyait pas ses yeux.   
C'est comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.   
La femme qu'elle aimait se changeait, sous ses yeux, en une bête similaire à un tigre mais en vraiment plus énorme et avec toujours des traits humains, comme le fait qu'elle soit bipède.   
Les cris de Catra devenaient de plus en plus gutturaux pour au final ne ressembler qu'à des rugissements de félin en colère.

La transformation semblait toucher à sa fin.  
Les cris se calmèrent et plus aucun changement ne semblait se produire.   
Le corps de Catra, bien que différent, avait également pris de la masse, ses mains qui au départ pouvaient au moins toucher le sol maintenant ne le pouvaient plus, maintenues en l'air par les chaînes.

-''Voilà la vérité Adora.'' Dit doucement Scintilla. ''C'est ça, sa vraie nature.'' 

À ces mots, la tête massive de Catra se leva ses yeux félins et brillants se posèrent sur le petit groupe en face d'elle. 

-''Alors ? Est-ce que je dois toujours la détacher ?'' Scintilla fit un signe de tête à Bow qui sortit une moitié de corps de porc d'un sac à côté de lui. 

Il porta la pièce de viande avec difficulté mais réussi à la lancer à la bête qui l'attrapa avec la mâchoire.   
Un seul coup de crocs et les os se firent broyer.

-''Alors dit moi Adora ?'' Répéta Scintilla. ''Est-ce que je dois la détacher ?'' 

Adora ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du tigre bipède devant elle, un air choqué et terrifié sur le visage. 

-''Est-ce que tu veux que je prenne le risque que sa mâchoire écrase ta tête ?!'' Le ton monta. ''Est-ce que je dois la détacher Adora ?!''

Scintilla finit par crier suivit d'un rugissement violent émit par Catra.  
Un silence de mort suivit les cris.  
Le corps essoufflé de la bête se soulevait et se rabaissait en même temps qu'elle respirait.   
Ne regardant que Adora, le front plissé de colère. 

-''Non.'' Finit par dire Adora. ''Je vais le faire.''   
-''Non mais t'es pas bien ?!'' S'exclama Scintilla en essayant de retenir son amie.   
-''Elle ne me fera pas de mal.''   
-''Mais tu vois pas qu'elle ne sait même plus qui elle est ?!''   
-''Scintilla laisse-la faire.'' Conclue Bow en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille plus petite.   
-''Tu veux la laisser se faire dévorer ?!''   
-''Regarde.'' Il pointa devant lui. 

Adora s'approcha prudemment de la bête encore attachée qui lui grognait dessus et parfois rugissait plus fort.   
Mais elle ne recula pas une seule fois. 

-''Catra, c'est moi.'' Elle dit incertaine alors qu'elle tendit doucement la main. ''Je sais que tu es toujours là.'' Catra grogna. ''Et je sais aussi que tu ne me feras pas de mal.'' 

Les yeux de Catra étaient fixés sur la main de la blonde qui s'approchait de plus en plus.   
Une lutte faisait rage à l'intérieur des deux jeunes filles.   
Catra luttait contre sa nature animale qui lui hurlait de dévorer cette main.   
Alors que Adora luttait pour ne pas partir en courant de peur.   
Elle avait beau avoir confiance, la peur la prenait au corps et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.   
Pourtant, elle réussi à se battre contre sa peur tout comme Catra réussi à combattre ses instincts de tueuse. 

-''Je suis là Catra.'' Adora déglutit bruyamment. ''Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu es là.''

Finalement l'animal ferma les yeux et même si son visage semblait encore en colère Adora prit ça comme une autorisation à l'approcher encore.   
Alors elle posa délicatement sa main sur le museau recouvert de poils et le fauve ne bougea pas.  
Le pouce de la blonde caressa la fourrure drue sur le museau et subitement elle se mit à ronronner.   
Finalement en confiance, Adora s'avança encore plus près pour se retrouver presque sous le corps massif.   
Elle pouvait maintenant poser son autre main sur le torse poilu et doux de son amante.  
Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.  
Le grand félin ouvrit les yeux et quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de la blonde elle les vit briller.   
Adora ressentit la même exaltation que lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de son agresseur la deuxième fois.   
Eh bien maintenant il lui paraissait évident que ce mystérieux agresseur était en réalité Catra.

-''Je vais te détacher, d'accord ?'' La blonde parla doucement. 

Avec précaution elle se détacha de la masse de poils et réussi à desserrer les chaînes. 

-''Adora arrête !'' Cria Scintilla. 

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.   
Finalement détachée les bras de la bête retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, faisant voler un peu de poussière.   
Adora se recula et quand Catra se leva elle pu voir l'immensité du fauve.   
Elle devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt, peut-être plus.   
Sa queue battait dans la poussière et ses jambes étaient musclées, ses pieds larges et pourvus de griffes similaires à celles de ses mains.   
La masse qu'était Catra s'avança lentement vers la blonde et en arrière, Scintilla était prête à en découdre, maintenue en place par son petit ami.   
Finalement, le tigre tomba à genoux devant son amante et son premier geste fut de la serrer dans ses bras. 

Adora resta immobile un petit moment avant d'oser bouger et caresser la crinière de poils orangés qui longeait la colonne vertébrale de Catra et qui montait jusqu'au milieu de son crâne, entre ses oreilles. 

-''Je suis là.'' Chuchota tendrement la blonde en la caressant. ''Personne ne te fera de mal. Je ne te lâche pas.'' Pendant un moment elle aurait juré avoir entendu le fauve pleurer.

Après ces quelques secondes de caresses et de mots doux le corps qui la serrait commença à rétrécir et Catra reprit peu à peu et calmement sa forme humaine sans jamais se détacher de l'étreinte de la blonde.   
Se retrouvant nue et épuisée dans les bras de son amante, Adora la couvrit de sa veste et l'aida à se relever.   
Voyant que le corps de Catra était lourd, Bow eut une prise de conscience et lâcha Scintilla pour venir en aide à son amie. 

-''Merci.'' Dit doucement Adora quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami.  
-''Rentrons.'' Il dit et la blonde hocha la tête.


	4. Va où tu te sens le plus en vie

Le week-end s'était terminé dans le calme le plus absolu.  
Catra réussi à ne blesser personne et s'éloigna lors de ce qu'elle espérait être sa dernière transformation du mois.   
Adora ne voulait plus adresser la parole à Scintilla.   
Bow étant pris de remord décida de ramener Adora et Catra en voiture.   
La brune était en boule contre la portière, regardant tristement le paysage défiler.  
Il n'y avait pas eu de conversation après 'l'incident' et si elle devait être sincère, Catra ne savait même pas par où commencer.   
Pour l'instant elle avait peur.   
Peur de perdre la personne qu'elle aimait.   
Adora restait en retrait et silencieuse après tout ça.   
Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et même elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. 

-''Tu peux nous déposer chez moi s'il te plaît ?'' Demanda la blonde a son ami au volant. 

Bow acquiesça et prit le prochain virage tandis que Catra ne réagissait pas.   
Elle se dirigeait vers chez Adora et ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver.   
Et si la blonde allait lui faire du mal maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité ?   
Malgré toutes ces pensée négative, Catra ne parvint pas à ressentir une quelconque tristesse ou peur à propos de l'inconnu vers lequel elle fonçait.   
Une fois la voiture arrêtée Adora sorti et profita de la lenteur de la brune pour dire au revoir à son ami.   
Elle hésita à saluer Scintilla mais refusa de le faire au dernier moment.   
Pour Adora, son amie ne méritait pas un seul signe de sa part.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans le studio de la barmaid.   
La blonde alluma la lumière et déposa son sac à côté du panier du chien.   
Elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine hésitant entre boire de l'alcool ou un café.   
Finalement elle ne prit aucun des deux et opta pour un soda frais.  
Adora alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et déposa les cannettes de soda sur la table basse en verre devant elle.   
À peine fut elle assise qu'un gros golden retriever de couleur crème lui sauta dessus en remuant la queue.   
Elle le caressa et embrassa sa truffe, visiblement contente de retrouver son chien.

-''Allez Swifty va te coucher.'' Adora demanda tranquillement et le chien alla se coucher dans son panier. 

Catra était restée debout à observer toute la scène.   
Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle était mal à l'aise et attendait les directives de Adora.   
Soudain, la blonde se tourna vers elle.   
La pompière déglutit bruyamment, ça devait être la première fois qu'elle la regardait vraiment depuis ce fameux soir.

-''Viens.'' Pour accompagner ses mots, Adora tapota la place à côté d'elle.

Prudemment, Catra s'approcha et s'asseya à côté de, ce qu'elle espérait être encore, son amante.   
Le corps de la brune était tendu, ses muscles contractés et le stress commença à l'envahir.   
Adora ouvrit sa canette et le bruit fit légèrement sursauter l'autre fille.  
Un long silence suivit.   
Catra ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tordre ses doigts.   
La situation devenait vraiment gênante et elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire le premier pas.  
Finalement, elle se mit à parler avec beaucoup d'appréhension. 

-''Adora-''  
-''Attends.'' La blonde la coupa. ''Laisse-moi commencer d'accord ?'' 

La brune fit un signe de tête et se tut, attendant que son interlocutrice commence.   
Avec une grande inspiration Adora trouva le courage de sortir les premiers mots de ce qu'elle pensait allait être une longue explication. 

-''J'ai passé le reste du week-end à penser à ce que j'allais te dire en ce moment même, mais maintenant que nous y sommes je ne sais même pas si ça aura du sens.'' Elle rit nerveusement. ''Je veux d'abord m'excuser pour le comportement de mes amis, tu as dû être blessée et pas que physiquement et pour ça je suis vraiment désolée. Ensuite, il faut que tu saches que je suis quelqu'un de très cartésien, je ne crois pas facilement aux tours de magie et même si parfois je parais un peu naïve sur les bords je suis loin d'être bête.'' 

Catra hocha simplement la tête, faisant attention aux moindre mots sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille en face d'elle. 

-''Pourtant ce soir-là tu m'as donnée une raison de croire que tout ce que l'on m'a appris jusqu'à maintenant n'est peut-être qu'un mensonge et même si j'ai été impressionnée, tu as fais plus que remettre en question mes sentiments pour toi, tu as remis en question ma vision du monde et des gens.'' 

La brune déglutit à ces mots.   
Était-elle vraiment en train de lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'entretenir une relation avec elle ?   
Avec un peu de recul Catra trouvait ça logique, mais pas indolore. 

-''Puis, je me suis dit que ma vision du monde changerait constamment de toute façon.'' Adora sourit faiblement. ''Je sais que tu attends que j'aborde le sujet.'' Elle soupira. ''Je ne veux pas te mentir d'accord ? Alors essaie juste de me laisser terminer avant de dire quoi que ce soit s'il te plaît.''   
-''D'accord.'' La pompière hocha la tête.   
-''Quand je me suis rendue compte que tu avais disparue j'ai paniqué et je me suis lancée à ta recherche, ça n'a pas été compliqué de te suivre, Scintilla et Bow avaient laissé plein de traces dans la poussière.'' Elle se souvint des traces nettes. ''Quand je t'ai vue enchaînée j'ai encore plus paniqué et sincèrement je n'avais aucune idée de comment te détacher, le collier paraissait solide et je n'aurais pas eu la force de retirer les crochets du mur. Ensuite quand…''

Adora se stoppa un peu pour replacer ses idées.   
Des images de cette nuit-là lui apparaissaient encore. 

-''Quand tu as commencé à te transformer j'ai cru que je faisais un cauchemar, tout ces cris et ces bruits qui venaient de ton corps me faisaient froid dans le dos.'' Elle essuya ses mains moites sur son jeans. ''J'avais mal pour toi, tu semblais souffrir et quand tout ça s'est arrêté tu avais cet air agressif sur le visage. Cet air sauvage et félin, des yeux remplis de colères et j'ai eu peur.'' 

Catra écoutait attentivement tous les ressentis de la blonde.  
C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de totalement hors de ce monde découvrait son secret.   
Elle ne savait pas comment les autres pouvaient la voir de l'extérieur. 

-''Quand je me suis approchée j'étais terrifiée, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ta taille à ce moment-là mais c'est impressionnant.'' Adora rit nerveusement, une main grattant sa nuque. ''Quoi qu'il en soit je te faisais confiance et tu m'a laissée te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras et te dire des mots rassurant et ça… Ça a été la plus belle preuve de ton humanité.'' 

La brune releva la tête pour regarder la fille devant elle. 

-''Tu es redevenue humaine dans mes bras. Au départ j'étais terrifiée et maintenant je suis juste fascinée.'' Adora prit les mains de la pompière. ''Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sens que c'est quelque chose qui te travaille énormément, mais je te promets Catra, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te fais confiance, parce que si tu avais voulu me faire du mal tu l'aurais déjà fait le soir d'halloween.'' A ces mots les yeux de Catra s'élargirent. ''He oui, je savais que c'était toi, du moins j'avais des doutes mais maintenant c'est certifié.'' Les yeux de la brune étaient remplis de tristesse et d'excuse. ''Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas officialiser notre relation, moi aussi j'aurais flippé si j'avais été un gros chat anthropomorphe.'' 

Étonnement, Adora prenait la chose d'une manière très détendue.   
Le temps passé dans la maison de campagne de Scintilla lui avait permis de réfléchir et même si toutes ses idées n'étaient pas encore en place, le principal était dit.   
Catra ne savait pas quoi dire.   
Ses sentiments étaient très mitigés.   
En même temps elle voulait pleurer de joie, l'embrasser et lui dire combien ça comptait pour elle et dans un autre temps elle voulait simplement la laisser et lui épargner la douleur d'être avec elle.   
Pour elle, elle était toujours un monstre assoiffé de sang impossible à contrôler.   
Sa peur d'elle-même l'isolait depuis terriblement longtemps.

-''Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?'' Demanda Adora le regard plein d'innocence. 

Catra déglutit bruyamment.   
Elle devait lui donner une réponse.   
Tout autour d'elle devint bruyant.   
Les petits ronflements du chien de Adora, les aiguilles de son horloge murale placée exactement au-dessus du réfrigérateur.   
Catra se mit à paniquer et son cœur prit une accélération incontrôlée.   
Elle sentit ses dents s'agrandir dans sa bouche et ses griffes pousser alors que ses mains étaient toujours dans celles de la blonde.  
Remarquant les changements chez son amante Adora commença par la rassurer. 

-''Tout va bien Catra, je suis là ne panique pas.'' La jeune fille aux yeux bleus caressa doucement le dos de ses mains avec tendresse. 

Peu à peu la bête prête à sortir se calma et Catra redevint totalement humaine.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença. 

-''Je suis désolée de t'avoir presque fait du mal le soir d'halloween, je suis désolée que tu aies dû voir ça et je sais que ça va tout changer entre nous, j'aimerais dire que non mais ce serait te mentir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne me suis jamais sentie autant moi-même que lorsque je suis avec toi et pourtant j'ai si peur d'être avec toi.'' Catra soupira. ''Adora… Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti, avec toi j'ai juste l'impression d'être… Normale.'' 

Finalement Catra s'était livrée.   
Alors que la jeune pompière reprenait son souffle, la blonde glissa une de ses mains sur une des joues de la brune.   
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Catra ne comprenait pas comment autant de tendresse et d'amour pouvaient se refléter dans les yeux de la blonde en ce moment.   
Elle avait vu la pire facette d'elle et pourtant elle était encore là.   
Elle ne semblait ni avoir peur, ni vouloir s'enfuir.  
Elle était juste là, à la réconforter, à alourdir la pièce d'une émotion forte.

-''Catra… Tu es normale.'' Déclara doucement Adora. ''Et je ne veux jamais que tu penses le contraire.'' 

À ce moment la blonde se sentit en confiance et embrassa tendrement la jeune fille devant elle.  
Catra répondit joyeusement au baiser mais un tas de choses confuses lui passaient par la tête.   
Elle ne savait plus si elle devait partir ou rester.   
Si elle devait repousser la merveilleuse fille qui l'acceptait comme elle était ou si elle devait rester et espérer que tout se passe bien.   
Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que Adora ne se recule.   
La brune observa attentivement chaque micro expression de la barmaid et fut stupéfaite de la voir si sereine et détendue.   
C'était comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si ça lui était égal.   
Soudain, Catra sortit de sa rêverie, interpelée par un rire léger qui venait de la blonde. 

-''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.   
-''Rien c'est juste…'' Adora pouffa légèrement. ''Tes yeux, ils brillent.'' 

Réalisant que son corps avait réagis au baiser, Catra se mit à rougir, espérant pouvoir arrêter l'effet phosphorescent de ses yeux vairons. 

-''Merde !'' S'exclama-t-elle un peu en panique. ''Je suis désolé c'est. Enfin je peux pas. J'arrive pas à-''   
-''Calme toi.'' Coupa Adora. ''Je trouve ça très mignon.'' 

La main de la blonde fit son chemin vers l'une des joues de la brune pour simplement la caresser.  
Catra se sentit relaxée et tout en fermant les yeux elle se mit à ronronner.   
Adora finit par comprendre d'où venait et ce qu'était ce bruit et ça la fit sourire.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la cause de beaucoup désordre chez son amante mais aussi d'énormément de stabilité.

-''Catra.''  
-''Hm ?'' Ronronna la brune.   
-''J'ai envie de plus.'' 

Instantanément Catra ouvrit les yeux.   
Elle fut surprise de voir Adora se mordre la lèvre tout en la regardant.  
Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle et tout ce que la brune pouvait penser c'était à quelle point elle était stressée.   
Elle savait ce que Adora lui demandait mais elle avait si peur de lui faire du mal.

-''Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, ce n'est rien, mais je voulais juste que tu le saches.'' Rapidement la pompière prit la parole.   
-''Non ! J'en ai très envie !'' S'exclama-t-elle. ''C'est juste… Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir et…''   
-''Catra, j'ai confiance en toi.'' Adora caressa doucement sa joue.   
-''Je sais mais et si je me transforme ? Ou si je perds le contrôle ?''

Adora devenant plus courageuse elle décida de s'asseoir sur Catra, une jambe de chaque côté, ses genoux sur le canapé.   
Ses mains glissèrent du cou de son amante à sa nuque, remontant à l'arrière de sa tête dans ses cheveux courts.   
Les yeux mi-clos, la tête légèrement penchée et le souffle court, Adora ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la fille sous elle. 

-''Tu m'excuseras.'' Commença la blonde. ''Mais je ne vois aucun problème à tout cela.'' 

Les yeux de Catra s'élargirent dans la réalisation.  
Non seulement Adora ne la craignait pas mais elle appréciait ce côté d'elle.  
C'était la première fois que Catra se sentait autant en confiance avec quelqu'un, même ses collègues ne bénéficiaient pas d'une telle confiance et pourtant ils se devaient mutuellement la vie.  
La blonde se pencha et doucement prit le lobe de l'oreille de son amante entre ses dents tout en tirant légèrement ses cheveux. 

-''Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?'' Soupira-t-elle. 

Catra émit un ronronnement plus fort que les autres et se leva.   
En se mettant debout elle souleva Adora avec une grande facilité.   
La jeune barmaid avait ses bras accrochés au cou de la pompière tandis que ses jambes serraient ses hanches.  
La brune embrassa fougueusement Adora tout en se déplaçant dans le petit studio.  
Rapidement, elle trouva la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit, soutenant la blonde à une main.   
Adora prit note de ce détail, la force de Catra était telle qu'elle aurait pu la soulever rien qu'avec un doigt.

La pompière lâcha son amante sur le lit qui craqua légèrement à l'arrivée du nouveau poids.   
Adora regarda Catra toujours debout devant elle.   
Il faisait sombre mais elle distinguait sa silhouette grâce à la lumière des lampadaires à l'extérieur.   
Catra avait le souffle court et en regardant plus attentivement on pouvait voir ses épaules et son torse se lever et se baisser à chaque respiration.  
La blonde avait chaud.   
Mais la chaleur envahi véritablement son corps quand les yeux de son amante se mirent à briller dans l'obscurité.   
C'était exaltant, comme la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. 

D'un geste gracieux, Adora se redressa et attrapa le col du t-shirt blanc que Catra portait.   
Seulement avec deux doigts coincés dans le tissus elle la tira en souriant.   
Catra la laissait très certainement avoir une emprise sur elle, car elle était persuadée qu'à ce moment-là si elle l'avait voulu, Catra n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-''Tu vas rester là toute la nuit ?'' Chuchota sensuellement Adora. 

Avec un sourire charmeur Catra s'avança.  
Elle grimpa sur le lit et Adora recula.   
Elle avait l'air félin et était agile.   
Son corps se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de celui de la blonde.   
Toujours souriante elle se pencha et embrassa le cou de Adora, remontant ses lèvres jusque sous son oreille.   
Adora passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune et agrippa son t-shirt, on pouvait entendre son souffle se couper lorsque les dents de l'autre fille entraient doucement en contact avec sa peau.  
Soudain, Adora posa ses mains sur les épaules de Catra et la poussa, ce qui l'obligea à s'asseoir à genoux sur les cuisses de la blonde.

-''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude. 

Catra était plutôt docile.   
De peur de faire du mal à Adora elle se laissait guider par le toucher et les mots de la blonde.   
Quand elle réalisa l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la fille plus grande, Adora se mit à sourire.   
Elle avait du mal à se dire que la jeune fille docile devant elle était la même bête féroce qu'elle avait vu quelques soirs avant et dans un sens, elle se sentait flattée. 

Sans répondre et toujours le regard plongé dans celui de la brune, Adora enleva son haut et très vite dégraffa son soutien-gorge qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol à côté du lit.  
Catra se mit à rougir violemment et ses yeux à briller de plus belle tandis que des oreilles pointues et une queue douce avaient fait leur apparition.  
Catra n'en avait aucune idée jusqu'à ce que Adora se mit à rire du frottement de la queue sur ses jambes.   
Rapidement, la brune enroula sa queue autour de sa taille et cacha ses oreilles avec ses mains, un léger grognement accompagnant la gêne. 

-''Je suis désolée je… Je contrôle pas.'' 

Catra était visiblement gênée mais Adora ne le voyait pas comme ça.   
Alors, prudemment, elle commença à enlever le t-shirt de son amante et elle y parvint, avec difficulté mais toujours avec une profonde douceur.   
Ses doigts glissèrent sur le ventre de la brune et elle fut surprise de la bande de fourrure qui avait poussé, elle était si douce.  
Elle descendait presque dans le pantalon de la fille et s'arrêtait plus haut, presque jusqu'entre ses seins couverts d'une brassière.   
Adora embrassa le cou de Catra, ses doigts caressant toujours la fourrure douce sur son ventre. 

-''Alors pourquoi tu essaies ?'' Chuchota-t-elle, toujours avec cette voix sensuelle.

Catra hésita à répondre.   
Elle voulait lui dire encore une fois qu'elle avait peur de la blesser mais Adora n'avait visiblement pas cette même crainte.   
Alors elle souffla un grand coup et poussa Adora contre le matelas.   
Les yeux de la blonde étaient grand ouverts.   
Son corps presque nu trembla légèrement d'excitation.   
La brune lui sourit d'un air suffisant, rendant ses dents pointues visibles.  
Doucement, elle effleura la peau de son amante avec ses griffes, partant de son pantalon, glissant le long de son ventre en passant entre ses seins pour enfin terminer sur sa gorge.   
Adora frissonnait de plaisir tout au long de cet acte qui aurait pu paraître dangereux si elle n'avait pas une pleine confiance en l'autre fille.   
Se sentant un peu serrée dans son pantalon Catra décida de l'enlever.   
Une fois fais sa queue pouvait s'agiter plus librement, son boxer étant dans une matière plus élastique que son jeans.  
Elle prit un peu de temps pour regarder Adora allongée sur le lit, légèrement haletante.

Un sourire fendit le visage dur de la fille féline.   
Avec beaucoup de patience elle déboutonna le pantalon de Adora puis, glissa ses mains sur le bord de celui-ci.   
Ses griffes au bout de ses pouces frôlaient la peau nue du ventre de la blonde et le sourire de Catra s'agrandit quand elle pu reconnaître un gémissement.   
Le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Adora furent enlevés avec précaution et parsemés de doux baisés sur la peau se découvrant peu à peu.  
A quatre pattes, Catra rampa et embrassa le cou de la blonde, mordillant quelques fois, descendant vers sa poitrine.   
Quand sa langue se posa sur un de ses tétons, Adora émit un petit gémissement qui sous-entendait que ça n'était pas agréable.   
Alors tout de suite la brune s'arrêta. 

-''Je t'ai fais mal ?!'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.   
-''C'est juste… Ta langue est râpeuse.'' Adora rougi. 

La jeune fille n'avait jamais pensé que sa langue serait un problème.   
Elle savait que le manque de contrôle sur ses dents et ses griffes pouvaient l'empêcher de faire certaines choses sous peine de blesser son amante mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que la texture féline de sa langue serait un problème. 

-''Il suffit juste de ne pas y aller trop fort.'' Adora gratta sous l'oreille pointue de Catra. ''Fais-toi confiance.''

Alors avec un peu plus de douceur Catra suça un des tétons de la blonde, prenant soin de ne pas passer sa langue dessus.   
Puis, elle décida que puisque le dessous de celle-ci était lisse il y aurait une possibilité de le faire.   
Doucement elle passa le dessous de sa langue sur le petit bout de peau dur dans sa bouche et le gémissement doux émit par son amante l'encouragea.   
Alors petit à petit elle commença à utiliser le bout de sa langue et Adora s'habitua au côté râpeux de celle ci.   
Avec un peu plus de confiance, la brune embrassa et passa sa langue sur le ventre de la blonde qui frissonna.   
Les mains de Catra tenaient les cuisses de son amante écartées, sachant exactement où elle voulait que ça la mène.  
Sa tête entre les jambes de la blonde, la jeune pompière commença par embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, leur laissant quelques petites marques de morsures.   
Délicatement elle commença à passer le dessous de sa langue sur le clitoris de la barmaid, un gémissement doux s'échappant de la bouche de celle-ci.   
Et comme la première fois, petit à petit elle se mit à utiliser le côté râpeux de celle-ci, laissant le temps à Adora de s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation.  
Pendant l'acte tout ce qui était audible étaient les gémissement de plaisirs de la blonde accompagnés des ronronnements rauque de la fille entre ses cuisses. 

Soudain, Adora agrippa les cheveux courts de Catra ce qui la fit joyeusement grogner.  
L'autre main de la blonde serrait les draps, puis, sentant la queue douce frotter contre le revers de celle-ci elle décida de l'attraper.   
Quand la main entra en contact avec l'appendice recouvert de fourrure Catra fut prise d'une énorme bouffée de chaleur.   
Elle savait que c'était une zone sensible de son être et elle n'essayait même pas de le cacher à son amante.

-''Catra…'' Soupira doucement la blonde en tapotant sa tête. 

Catra se redressa, espérant ne pas lui avoir fait mal.

-''Je t'ai fais mal ? Tu veux arrêter ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude. 

Adora sourit et rit doucement. 

-''Non, mais je te sens te frotter contre le matelas, et bien que ça soit excitant je pense que tu pourrais apprécier une chaleur humaine.'' Adora dit avec un sourire. 

À cette remarque, Catra se mit à rougir.   
Elle avait été tellement excitée que ses hanches s'étaient mises à bouger de leur propre chef. 

-''Je suis tellement désolée…''   
-''Arrête de t'excuser et allonge-toi.'' Ordonna gentiment Adora. 

Catra s'exécuta, laissant Adora se mettre au dessus d'elle mais dans l'autre sens.   
La brune commença à comprendre et voulu aider Adora à retirer son boxer mais ses griffes ne le lui permettaient pas.   
Alors elle laissa faire la blonde avec un doux ronronnement à chacun de ses touchés.   
Elle sentait ses doigts caresser sa fourrure au bas de son ventre, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses et enfin son clitoris.   
Au touché Catra laissa échapper un grognement.   
Très vite, la peau douche fut remplacée par une bouche humide et c'était honnêtement la meilleure sensation qu'elle avait ressenti depuis des années.   
La brune recommença à passer sa langue sur la vulve de son amante en tenant ses hanches.   
Adora frissonna, les griffes de Catra touchant son dos et son ventre l'excitaient fortement.  
Sentant son corps devenir plus tendu, la pompière enroula sa queue autour du cou de la blonde mais sans aucune férocité.   
C'était doux et Adora appréciait passer sa main sur le membre doux.   
Rapidement Adora senti une chaleur grandir dans son bas ventre et avant qu'elle ne pu dire quoi que ce soit elle jouit dans un gémissement doux et féminin.

Essoufflée, Catra laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.   
Mais elle sentit son corps trembler et quand l'orgasme vint ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau de son amante et sa queue se resserra autour de son cou.  
Un rugissement fendit l'air, brisant le silence de la nuit.   
Épuisée, la brune se relâcha, ses bras tombèrent sur le matelas et sa queue lâcha mollement sa prise.   
Doucement, Adora s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de la jeune fille aux yeux vairons.  
Ses doigts traçant la ligne de fourrure brune sur son ventre et appréciant le doux ronronnement qui comblait le silence.

Son souffle maintenant plus régulier, Catra tourna la tête pour contempler Adora qui la caressait distraitement.   
Elle pourrait s'habituer à ça.   
Pas juste au sexe.   
Mais à tout ce qui faisait qu'elle se sentait libre avec Adora.  
Inconsciemment, elle sourit et la blonde ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. 

-''Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?'' Demanda Adora, un sourire également plaqué sur les lèvres.   
-''Je suis heureuse, c'est tout.''   
-''Et qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse ?'' 

Adora rampa plus près de son amante l'air satisfait. 

-''Toi.'' 

C'était sorti si naturellement de la bouche de la brune.   
Comme une évidence.   
Comme une acceptation de ses sentiments.   
Adora n'avait pas l'air étonnée de cette réponse.   
Elle était heureuse qu'elles soient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-''Alors ? Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? Officiellement cette fois ?'' 

Catra réfléchit quelques secondes.   
Les yeux bleus et suppliants de Adora la faisaient culpabiliser d'avoir osé penser partir quand tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.   
Sa peur d'elle-même était justifiée mais avec Adora elle sentait qu'elle pourrait changer ça et apprendre à se contrôler.   
Sa queue vacillant nonchalamment dans l'air ou sur les draps.   
Ses oreilles bougeant quelques fois quand elle sentirait les doigts de la fille qui lui plaît.   
Sa fourrure paraissant à certains endroits sans crainte d'être prise pour un monstre et appréciant les douces caresses à travers celle-ci.   
Elle ne voulait plus se craindre, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être elle, être libre de prendre la forme qui lui plairait. 

Sans répondre, la brune embrassa tendrement la jeune fille devant elle, la serrant contre elle le plus qu'elle pu sans lui faire de mal. 

-''Alors ? C'est un oui ?'' Demanda joyeusement Adora après le doux baiser.   
-''C'est un merveilleux, incroyable et grand oui.'' L'émotion s'était reflété dans les mots de la brune. 

Adora embrassa encore une fois la fille plus grande avant de lui mordre la lèvre. 

-''Voyons voir jusqu'où il faut aller pour épuiser toute ton endurance.'' Chuchota sensuellement Adora.


End file.
